Arthur's Awakening PART 3 - Hogwarts Days
by Kazuki Matsuoka
Summary: During Maree's first term at Hogwarts, a new priest comes in - but she remembers her from her previous life, known to be a wizard hating individual, she attempts to try and go back into the past in order to prevent future events. Maree gets caught up in it.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It has been two weeks since Maree has returned to Hogwarts with Mordred and Elliot, and a week since she had received a letter from her Fathers Merlin and Arthur the King and King Consort of Camelot, she read about their journeys together before they had departed for France including the exciting news about Merlin being pregnant with twins. She was jumping for joy when she told the entire school in the great hall about it, so thrilled that the candles were burning powerfully. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Elliot had settled in with his new Father after being adopted, though Mordred was Maree's bodyguard he was happy to have him around in their classes especially all being in the same house of Gryffindor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Their new dragon in Hogwarts, span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Glaurung/span seemed to be faring well and learned how to fly in no time, Kilgharrah was happy without a doubt. The young dragon had a habit of breaking and entering the great hall during dinner and the students were more than happy to feed the little guy some chicken from their plates which made span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Glaurung very friendly and familiar with everyone. He made happy squeals when given a pat or a scratch from the younger students. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"One day, Gaius came to visit and attend the classes at Herbolitry and potion making. The old man was really surprised when he heard a high pitched squeal from behind him at one of the classes and turned around to see the young dragon, everyone had laughed when they noticed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""You are a very spoilt young dragon aren't you?" Gaius said and Glaurung wagged his tail before Mordred ordered him to get out, he obeyed the druid and left the class. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"At least Glaurung was loved and respected by everyone in the school. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"One night, Josh had an announcement after dinner. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Everyone, we have a new teacher and staff member and I would like to introduce her to you tonight as the school will be welcoming priests of different religions that will happily share to you. Everyone has an individual path, everyone one of you can believe or follow many things that you are comfortable or happy with. There are witches and wizards out there that are also Christian followers as well. Since King Arthur's reign we have started to come together and start to understand one another peacefully for the first time in fifteen centuries. Today, she has come to join us and share her teachings" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Maree smiled at this idea, and this new form of welcome. She immediately felt respect for the new priest. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"That is…..till she saw her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Welcome Pauline Jedo" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"A sense of dread overcame her, she gaped and then fear came in, she wanted to crawl under the table right then and there, or maybe just run away. But no, she was frozen in place. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"A Jehovah's witness, why is she doing here, of all people? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Mordred sensed her emotions and frowned at her worried face, "Is there something wrong?" He asked, Maree just slowly nodded. "I know her, from my previous life"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Mordred was surprised, "You know her?! How long ago?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""The last time I saw her was two years before I saw Arthur at the lake. We're enemies Mordred, she's a Jehovah's witness, I have respect generally for people who stick by the bible strictly but as a person…..Mordred, she personally hates wizards and witches, we loathe each other and all we do is fight" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Then…why is she here?" Mordred turned his head from Maree to Pauline, "For trouble I think. She is a good actor and a good liar, do not at any circumstances trust her. You may not know her, but I do and I will tell you now, don't get personal with her" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I understand, I hear your words loud and clear"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Many students looked at the new woman, she looked Asian, long black silky hair and brown eyes, she looks beautiful for her age. She smiled brightly as she came in, "I thank you for welcoming me and letting me be here to teach these wonderful students in this school. I am what is called a Christian, we follow the good ways of our god Jesus Christ. Most of the bible laws are used for laws that we have today, now you can listen to what we believe from God's word in this religion but do not feel as if you really need to follow, it is a choice so do not rush yourselves and keep an open mind. I hear that you are all individuals and are all different, and that is wonderful, you can all use your own ways to follow God's word if you wish. I really hope that we can all get along together and share our practices" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"A polite and happy applause was given to her, Maree just rolled her eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Pauline's eyes lit, "If I am correct, the candles are levitating, is there a Pendragon here that everyone is talking about? Merlin and Arthur's daughter?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Everyone cheerfully pointed at Maree and shouting, "Her, that's her!" before Pauline looked at her, for a moment, Maree and Mordred swore that she blinked before registering Maree. "Please, come up, introduce yourself" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Elliot frowned at Maree as he heard her and Mordred's conversation earlier. "Go on, get up"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Maree pulled on her best act and stood up, "Hello, my name is Maree Emrys Pendragon, it is a pleasure to have you here" She smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I fear for this term" /span/emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Mordred thought. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Likewise, Maree. I congratulate your parents on their marriage, I heard that it was a brilliant celebration" She said and turned back to the entire school. "That concludes my introduction, I should be handing things over to Josh" Josh took over, "Hope that we all get along with our new staff member, let us all get some rest for tomorrow" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Everyone got out of their seats and started walking down to their common rooms, Elliot got up along with Maree and Mordred. "Maree, is she really that bad? It's like she has a mask on" Elliot said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Yeah, it seems so" Mordred said, Maree nodding after. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Maree Pendragon" Pauline called after her and Maree stopped to look at her. "May I speak to you?" She asked, "Yes, sure, what do you want to speak about?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I apologise, I cannot help but think that we have met once before" She said and paused after a while as she studied Maree, "Have we?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" "Pauline, almost eleven years ago. I had a second life before, now I am revived by my real parents, yes, we have met before"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Oh?" Christianity did believe in spirits being passed onto a new body after dying, but this was different. "By magic?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Yes. We met around eighteen years ago" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Pauline's mind swirled around a bit. "My former name is Maree Harrington, but my sir name is by my adopted parents" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"This fact caught her ears, "Oh you're…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Maree gave her a heartfelt glare, "Hello Pauline, I don't know why you're here, I give you great respect for you and your religion. But know this: You have no respect for people and you have absolutely no forgiveness, you hate people that don't go by god's word and look down at them with disgust. You lady, are a very hateful person and you are a disgrace of yourself and to your religion" Pauline glared back at her, "I don't want to be in any of your cunning ways, and whatever you have come here I hope there is a good reason for. Share what you like, put that mask on all you want but I don't want to be involved with you. Religion and yourself are two different things, Christianity is light, you are hate. There"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Mordred raised an eyebrow at her words. Pauline consumed them and growled at her, "You witch….." But Maree just turned away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""It's been thirteen years and Pauline has not changed at all by the looks of it" /span/emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Mordred thought. "Hold your tongue" he said loudly, Pauline flipped her head to Mordred "You will show her respect just like everyone else whether of rank, class, colour, witch, wizard, opinion or belief" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Pauline narrowed her eyes at him, "Who are you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I am her bodyguard, Mordred" And Pauline hummed, "That Mordred? The person who killed Arthur?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""He's not that Mordred anymore, he is much better than you than you think" Maree said, "Now you don't want to mess with him, he is none of your concern"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Oh yes I am, now if I see anything from you, I will report it. And the first thing I will report is your disrespect to the Princess" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Elliot covered his mouth to muffle his snort and grin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I am not just a bodyguard, it doesn't matter if it is Maree, if anyone, emanyone /emreceives any harm or disrespect from you in this school which is not tolerated, it emwill /embe reported to the headmaster, and in extreme circumstances, to Gwenivere to strip down your job, or straight to Arthur and Merlin themselves" he looked straight into her eyes, "You don't want to face Arthur's fury"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""He's right. Arthur can get ballistic" /span/emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Maree thought. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Now if you do not want to lose your job, I will expect that you will follow the guidelines. Have. I. Made. Myself. Clear?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Pauline's face is as straight and calm as if nothing happened, she nodded. "Loud and clear Mordred"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Good" He turned away, "Come, let's go to bed Maree, Elliot" And they walked out the great hall. By then, Elliot let out a snicker, "You taught her good Dad!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I told her straight, while I am around, nothing will happen to you two, or to anyone"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""It's Hogwarts, we are safe. And you made it perfectly clear that we don't tolerate such hate and disrespect here. I don't think she will be doing that while she is here" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I will check with the headmaster about her job approval tomorrow morning" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"After arriving back at the common room, Maree suddenly felt unsafe in Hogwarts, she couldn't feel safe with Pauline being there as a priest, no way. She's utterly evil. But nothernless, she felt her nerves rise, her magic feeling the air around her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"The next morning Maree went to breakfast as normal, feeling Pauline's eyes on her but they disappeared when Mordred glared right back at her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Got anything from the headmaster?" Maree asked, Elliot's eyes right onto his Father. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""It seems that the headmaster gives people second chances like the fictional Dumbledore, he knows of her….records"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""You're kidding, he has no idea what she can do" Maree groaned. "She sounds like trouble" Elliot admitted. "Well, there is a reason why she came" Mordred said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""What?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Mordred leaned in to talk a little quietly, "She is given a second chance to prove herself that she can be better"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""No way, once Pauline, always Pauline. If she wants to prove herself, I will hear but I will be deaf if she lies through her words. We have magic now, she can't act her way through this, we will know" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""You are right Maree"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""So, what do we do?" Elliot asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""We wait" Mordred concluded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Mordred, Elliot and Maree kept their eyes, ears and senses open as they were around Pauline. When she was in the library, her eyes seemed to be scanning over many books in interest which was an odd feeling for Maree. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"br / em"Maree, you know that magic is an evil force. Even worse, it's not even real!" /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I know you believe that, but it's in my blood, I can feel it, I know I can!" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Pah, join these people with such sinful practices, I am not going to get involved" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""You already are. Someday…..I will prove it to you!" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Then Glaurung appeared before the woman as she was reading and he frowned, then he started to hiss, surprising Pauline. "What are….you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Glaurung Glared at her, and then suddenly the students in the library took notice. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""What is going on? He doesn't hiss at people like that!" Students murmured. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Pauline then started to freak out, "Is this a dragon?!" She shrieked, grabbing and chair and getting on top of it like she saw a rat. Everyone started to giggle and laugh, this was way to amusing even for Maree. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""She's afraid of dragons, how ridiculous!" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Then a ghost appeared in the room, Maree noticed it immediately to be Morgana. "Calm down children. It's not polite to laugh at anyone" She said, moving in and looking at Pauline. "Careful, he can sense your emotions" She warned, calming the dragon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Are you….." Pauline's eyes zoomed in on her, "Morgana?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""So I seem. And you happen to be Pauline Jedo, a priest. What an honour it is for you to be here in a wizarding school with all these extremely gifted children" She said, smiling as the students welcomed her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Likewise" Pauline took a breath. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"For a moment, Morgana stared her down in the eyes like she was sending a warning message to her. No words. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Morgana!" Maree called out, "What brings you here?" She asked, then Morgana's glare was immediately replaced with a wide and happy smile. "Maree! It's such a pleasure to see you!" She took her into a hug. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""How are you my niece?" She smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Pretty decent"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"She smirked, "Just like Arthur" She took in the view of her niece, "I haven't got to see and admire all of you, you have brown hair just like Merlin and Arthur's eyes…." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Arthur says that his handsomeness has converted into beauty on me" Maree said, rolling her eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""That's quite flattering, for Arthur" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Maree laughed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Now" Morgana smiled, "You take good care of yourself, I'll be looking after you" She winked, Maree got the message and winked back. "Go along, I'm sure that you have much to do"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Take care Aunty" Maree said. "I will" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Maree wrote a letter that night to Arthur and Merlin about her meeting with Morgana and how happy she seemed to be. She seemed to be well, complete and finally peaceful. Giving Gilly a scratch, she attached the letter to him and the owl flew away happily. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"A month later /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Everything seemed to go rather well, and Pauline hasn't even tried anything. Mordred assumed that she must be keeping quiet to keep her job, but Elliot says otherwise, Maree agreeing with him. Even though she is quiet, they still kept their guard up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Merlin and Arthur had started their trip along France three weeks ago and so far she had received word from their letters and even from the television in the common room when the news tracked their steps and everyone smiled when they saw Merlin and Arthur walk around the busy streets with Camelot guards surrounding them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"The school holidays were approaching and Maree decided to get packing before the day finishes and they will have to go home. Elliot became more than excited to come home to Camelot and was eager to see Gwen and help her around if she was willing to let him do so. Maree told him about the Castle rooms, the library and the many areas that were kept from 15 centuries ago, it was fascinating to Elliot's ears. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Just to be safe, Maree decided to take a walk around Hogwarts to see if there is any dark magic lurking around. Pauline wouldn't use magic, but she would use it to her own advantage if it was to help her succeed her intentions. It was pleasant to roam the castle rooms while everyone packed up their things before going home, Mordred wasn't with her, but she thinks that she can look after herself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"But really, where is Mordred?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Maree" Maree heard Mordred call out, "Ah!" Maree sighed, then they both froze, "That was just like Arthur wasn't it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Mordred nodded awkwardly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Well. Let's just get on with it shall we?" Maree continued, "Do you feel any dark magic?" She asked, "Well, no, but it doesn't have to be dark magic if Pauline were to attempt anything"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Maree frowned, "You are right. But what about intent? It can determine whether it's evil or not" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""That's an idea…." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Then their heads whipped to a direction, magic, it's warm but cold, it also has a mix of fear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Do you feel that?" Maree asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Yes…..isn't that…odd?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Yes. But it feels a bit familiar…where have I felt this before?" Maree went into thought. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I haven't. What do you think it is?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I remember this when I was in Merlin's womb…..sometimes when Merlin's magic acted up, I felt that same sensation"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Hold on, when it does act up, doesn't he go into the past or future?" Mordred asked, looking suddenly worried. Maree's eyes widened, "People are not allowed to open up time circles! Come on!" She ran off without a thought, after the magic that she could feel. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Slamming open a classroom door, they caught sight of an enormous circle drawn in the middle of the room, surprising the figure in the middle of the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Pauline sighed, "And just when I thought that I wasn't going to be interrupted"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""You are now" Maree ran straight at her, "How are you doing this? You don't have any magic" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I don't have to be the one to do it" Pauline gestured to Elliot next to her, tied up and visually frightened. Mordred seethed, "How dare you do that to my son!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Nothernless, this spell ends now" Maree stepped into the circle, but before she could break it, she had notice her body drop, her blood stop, her skin go white./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Her vision went black. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin!" Gaius called out, as his voice rang through the walls, Merlin grunted a bit, and he blinked himself awake. It was his day off after completing his chores after the Cornelius Sigan incident, he had to at least help along with the restoration of the castle, many of the areas were affected and had to be repaired. So Arthur took him off his chores to give him even bigger chores to take part in fixing the castle.

Gaius opened the door, "Wake up Merlin, you have duties this afternoon"

"Then why do I have to wake up at this point in the morning?" Merlin asked, "You need to eat your breakfast Merlin, and I need some rosemary, you can do with a nice stroll this morning. It's beautiful outside"

"Alright, I think I will get up. Thank you Gaius" Merlin nodded and with that, Gaius shut the door. After a sigh, Merlin got dressed and went out to join Gaius for breakfast. Picking up an apple and shining it with his sleeve before eating the whole thing until there was only a cork left, he had some water and with his stomach full and satisfied, he took out the compost and set out to the forest.

 _"_ _Rosemary, rosemary, that's easy, let's at least enjoy the morning"_ Merlin thought. He walked along and a bunch of rosemary caught his eye, he went and picked some, plenty for Gaius and thought to take a rest in a bed of grass to catch up with his sleep. Thirty minutes will do before he can go back to Gaius before he gets a little suspicious.

He lied down and made himself comfortable, smiling, it felt worth his while.

After a while, not knowing how long he has been asleep for, he hears a gallop of horses, but he doesn't care in the slightest. No bandits, no witches, no-

"Merlin" Arthur called out and Merlin's eyes flipped open to see Arthur shaking his head in disbelief. "Gods above Merlin, the more I will see you taking morning naps I will start to believe Cenred and I will have you in the stocks"

"Sorry sire" Was his immediate reply, "I was getting herbs for Gaius and he advised me to take a nap since I am not needed…."

Arthur sighed again, "Fair enough, you get out of this at least once" he said, rolling his eyes.

Merlin sighed of relief. "But if you are free, at least take this horse while I get back to the stables, and you can clean them when we get there. If you can stay awake that is"

Merlin sighed heavily, "Yes sire" He pulled a smile. And he got up to take his other horse along.

Well, it couldn't hurt to at least walk the horse down. Arthur will be Arthur.

Now bandits sounds like a better idea than the stables, if only if something could happen….

Arthur stopped. Then he frowned, "Merlin"

Merlin's head whipped to Arthur, "What? Another bird?"

"No…look" Arthur's eyes zoomed in and they looked, Merlin's eyes directed to the spot where Arthur is looking.

"What is it?" He asked. "There's someone there, can you see her?"

Merlin looked and looked, slower than Arthur, but he spotted her. "Yes, I can see her"

They quickly approached the figure that they found lying on the grass, a little girl of a young age, but beautiful with long black curly hair. But appearances aside, her face is scrunched up in pain.

"Who is she?" Arthur asked, looking like he had set his eyes upon a beautiful princess. "She is beautiful for a young age"

They looked down at her clothes, the red neckerchief Merlin frowned at, the boots, another thing, but her clothing seemed to be similar to Arthur's favoured fashion. "Is she hurt?" He asked, and Merlin bent down, astounded by her beauty and checked her forehead. "She has a fever"

"Better get her to Gaius" Arthur got down from his horse and lifted her up carefully bridal style and got her onto his horse. "Come on Merlin"

Arthur and Merlin went to Gaius's chambers after having found the young girl, after opening the door without knocking, Arthur brought her in.

"Gaius" He called out and the physician came over, "What is it sire?" Gaius asked.

"We found her in the forest, we don't know if she is unconscious or not but she has a fever" He laid her down on the patient bed and Gaius took her a look at her. At first he was surprised by her beauty even though she is young but went ahead to tend to her.

"She seems to be unconscious. A fever but I think sleep will bring her recovery"

"Good then" Arthur nodded, "Merlin, can you take her jacket off?" Gaius asked.

As to not have her temperature rise any higher, Merlin took her jacket off and as he did, something caught his eye. "Arthur…."

"Hm?" Arthur turned to Merlin, "I think you should have a look at this"

Arthur went up to Merlin and looked at what he had found, Gaius included. "There is your crest on her wrist"

"But why? How is your crest engraved on her skin?" Gaius questioned, tracing the lines, "I've never seen anything like it"

"But look" Merlin turned her wriest around to see her bracelet. _"Maree Emrys Pendragon"_

Arthur's eyes nearly popped out their sockets. "Pendragon?!"

 _"_ _Emrys"_ Gaius thought.

"She must be of royalty, a relative to yours….?" Merlin turned his head to Arthur. "I don't even know her" Arthur said in disbelief. "Or any other siblings"

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, then Arthur puffed. "I am placing her into the room next to mine where I can look after her"

Arthur took her into the gest chambers next to his own, binging Merlin with him so he can take her shoes and socks off before laying her on the bed to rest. Maree whined a bit but Arthur assured her no harm, and she drifted off into sleep.

For a while, Arthur stood there lost in thought. Did his Father hide a sibling from him? Did he conceive another child with another woman than Ygraine? No, he would never do that. Maybe she is a bastard child?

"Sire" Merlin said and Arthur didn't move. "I have to attend to my duties now, let me know when you need anything" Merlin bowed and left, leaving Arthur to think.

"Thank you Merlin"

 _"_ _I need to talk to Father"_ Arthur thought. So he went to the great hall to see him. Politely entering the hall, he faced Uther who was going over paperwork.

"Arthur" Uther greeted, "How are the repairs going?" He asked, "They are proceeding well Father, though I have come to you with another matter"

"What is it?"

"I found a young girl in the woods this morning unconscious" Arthur started, "She has great beauty but it is her name that comes to my attention, as may it do yours"

"Who is she?" Uther frowned.

"On her bracelet tells her name is Maree Emrys Pendragon"

Relief comes to his chest when his Father frowns in confusion, "Pendragon? Surely this girl cannot be related to either of us"

"Her bracelet is made of gold, if she were to be a peasant she wouldn't be able to afford such jewellery, surely she is of royal blood"

"Where did you find her?" he asked, "Outside the lower towns in the woods, unprotected"

"Where is she now? I'd like to see her" Uther got up from his desk and Arthur lead him to the guest chambers where Maree is. Upon setting his eyes on her, he frowned even deeper, grabbing her wrist, he looked at the quality and read her name.

"I have never seen this girl before" He said.

"Really?"

Uther took a look at the Pendragon crest on her wrist. "I have never seen her in my life"

Arthur sighed, "When she wakes, I'm sure that we will get some answers"

"That girl…..she seems really out of place" Merlin said that evening as he ate his dinner with Gaius, the physician seemed to be lost in thought too.

"It doesn't makes sense to me though" Gaius replied. "What doesn't?" Merlin asked, Gaius leaned in as to share a secret, "Emrys, her middle name"

Merlin twitched, "The name the druids call me"

"Yes, if she were to be related to Uther or Arthur, why would she have her middle name as Emrys? It makes no sense"

"There could be multiple reasons why her middle name is Emrys, she is so beautiful for someone so young"

"She looks like Morgana when she was young"

"Maybe she is Morgana's sister?"

"She can't be, she's an only child"

"Then we can only find out when she awakes up"

Gaius still seemed to be a bit worried.

It was the next morning and the light awoke Maree, slowly lifting up her eyes to find that she is in a nightdress that she doesn't recognise but the room she recognises to be Merlin's separate chambers.

"What…..?" She turned her head to see her clothes nicely folded away on a chair and her jacket on the chair, hanging from it.

She felt drowsy, and hot from the fever so she let herself lie to rest when she heard a door open and saw Arthur. Relief came to her face, and immediately he took notice, "Guards, alert the King that the girl is awake" Arthur went to the guards and stood at the door until Uther came. Arthur spoke to him before they carefully approached her.

It was completely new for Maree to see Uther up close and alive in flesh and bones, her eyes widened and smiled. Feeling tears rise up to her eyes as she was happy to see him.

"Grandpa" She said. Uther looked at Arthur after hearing the odd words of English coming from her mouth and then she switched to the old tongue "Ealdefæder" She said, realising that was Latin, she switched again, "Tiad" She said.

Both their faces went white, and they looked at each other. Maree then got confused, "Beth sy'n bod?" (What is wrong?) "Dad?" She looked at Arthur and now Uther was the one to stare at him.

"I don't know what gibberish she is talking about. She can't be my- ….daughter"

Maree got up and stared at Arthur, "You look too young to be Arthur. You…..hold on"

Uther and Arthur looked at each other in confusion and sensed the dread from Maree.

"Faint o'r gloch wyf yn?!" (What time am I in?) She asked, "You are in Camelot, the 10th century BC" Arthur said, the language now settling in. "No" She gasped.

Her mind was now wide awake, she became aware that magic is illegal and had to come up with an explanation. "Something happened…..a sorcerer tried to plot against us….and sent me back in time…."

"What?" Arthur exclaimed, "You are from the future!?"

"Hold on Arthur" Uther calmed him down, "What exactly happened to you?"

"I was at school being educated amongst every child. Unlike Camelot in this time, it is a hundred times bigger and science has taken over, sorcery is now a myth. But previously a known teacher had been employed, known to have been a sorcerer"

"Really?" Uther became interested, Maree nodded, "I have known her for a long time, and she's evil. I tried to stop her and in the progress in stopping her spell and intentions, it seems that I have gotten caught up….."

"So she has gotten you here by accident?" Arthur concluded. "Yes. A time spell. There was a huge drawn circle in the middle of the room and I tried to stop her. I hope she didn't succeed in getting through like I did"

"Is she powerful?" Uther asked. Maree nodded, "Yes, her name is Pauline Jedo. She is a great actor and can slip through anything, she doesn't even have to use magic, she just lies her way through. She's full of hate, if she gets here, in any way, she will try to take over and Camelot will be damned"

After her explained story, they let her to rest for a while so her fever can go down. And Arthur let Merlin look after her for a while, concerning yet another sorcerer, they went down to the great hall to discuss what they had consumed.

Merlin sat down next to Maree as he dabbed her forehead with a wet towel before looking at her neckerchief and frowning, _"I have seen that neckerchief before…."_ Then he looked at his own, it looks exactly the same. _"Creepy"_

Maree opened her eyes and looked at Merlin before smiling. "Merlin" She said.

"You….you know me?" He asked. Maree nodded, she took out a necklace and gave it to him, a pentagram was attached to it, made of steel with a green emerald in the middle.

Merlin stared at it before looking at Maree, "There is a wand in my jacket pocket, I need you to hide them somewhere no one will find it, if anyone finds out I am a sorcerer, I will be a goner"

Now Merlin was really confused, "You're a sorcerer?"

Maree nodded. "Now please, grab my wand and get out of here immediately, hide them"

Merlin nodded repeatedly, he went over to her jacket and noticed a pocket on the inside, finding the wand which appears to be made out of wood, he studied it but it was too dangerous to look at it right now, he put it away inside his jacket and headed out the chambers and walked to Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius"

"What is it Merlin?" Gaius asked and Merlin took out the wand from under his jacket, "What is this?"

Gaius studied it, "Where did you find that?"

"Maree gave it to me, along with this" He gave him the necklace as well, Gaius took it and looked at it, "The pentagram, the symbol of the four elements and magic" He looked up at Merlin, "She gave you this?"

"She knew my name, and she told me that she is a sorcerer, so she gave me those to get rid of evidence. Though I don't know what the "wand" is"

"She is a sorcerer? At her age?"

"I don't know, she hasn't explained yet"

Gaius then looked at the wand, "Maybe this is some sort of tool. Uther told me that Maree is from the future, so this may be something that we don't know of yet" Gaius then looked at Merlin, "Why don't you give it a try?" he gave it to him and Merlin took a hold, feeling his magic, he felt it go through the wood.

"Hey…..my magic is going through the wood…" he looked at the pointy end and pointed the wand at an object, to levitate it and put it back on the surface. "It kind of directs my magic"

"Interesting" He looked at the pentagram, "Then you better hide these along with your book, and get back to her before Arthur doesn't find you in her chambers"

Nodding, Merlin went to his room and put the necklace and wand under the floorboards under his bed and went back to her chambers.

"Are they hidden?" She asked and Merlin nodded in return, shutting the door quietly and coming over to sit next to her again.

"What is going on? Gaius told me you are from the future, is that true?"

Maree nodded, "I told Uther and Arthur that magic is eradicated from the face of the Earth in the future and a sorcerer is trying to take over, by trying to stop her I accidentally got caught up in her spell and ended up here"

Merlin became worried, but then Maree assured him. "I lied. If Uther knew that the "sorcerer" was only a priest trying to get rid of the worlds sorcerers scattered around the world, then we wouldn't be able to stop her or even listen to me"

"What?"

"Merlin. She hates wizards, magic is everywhere, Camelot is blooming and there are magic schools all over the place, Arthur is the greatest King in history. Now please listen to me, I'll tell you the truth"

Merlin nodded, "I am listening"

"There are what are called wizards and witches all over the world, magic is used and legalised in the future. Pauline, a priest hates every one of us. I assume that she tried to go into the past to change that"

"By going into the past, she could join Uther to further eradicate all sorcerers" Merlin figured. "Yes. If she has come here…..then Camelot will be damned"

"But that won't happen because Uther thinks she is a sorcerer" Merlin smiled.

Merlin nodded, "Quite smart to be Arthur's daughter heh?" She chuckled. "Very, you're a genius" Merlin commented. "So where do you get your middle name Emrys from?"

"You"

Merlin was surprised, " _Me_?"

"You see, Arthur is my Father, but you are my other parent. You gave birth to me because you can, you're a warlock, you can conceive using magic"

Merlin's mouth gaped. " _What?_ "

"That's why you must keep my magic secret, I have your powers" She looks around the room, "Things levitate when I sleep sometimes" She whispered.

 _"_ _I have got to tell Gaius this later"_ Merlin thought, "I will keep your secret safe, for both our sakes"

Maree smiled, "You look skinnier than you describe" And Merlin rolled his eyes before eyeing her neckerchief, "Is that my neckerchief?" He asked and Maree nodded, "You gave it to me"

Merlin chuckled, "It looks like you take good care of it"

"I do"

Merlin focuses on her, "You have my eyes"

"Everybody says that" Maree rolled her eyes. Merlin went ahead and dabbed her forehead again, Maree then placed a hand on his and closed her eyes before opening them to see her eyes shine gold, by then Merlin felt his magic seep into her.

"The fever is gone now" She smiled.

"Wha- did you just use my own magic to heal yourself?" Merlin was flabbergasted. "Yeah"

"Well, you are officially a better healer than me" Merlin harrumphed. "Do you want to get out of bed and run free?"

"Oh yes please" Maree threw the blankets off and grabbed her clothes before going behind the screen to change. Merlin put the towel away before Maree came back out, all dressed up.

"Wow, you can dress yourself" Merlin was impressed.

"What? Do you expect me to make someone else do it? I can dress myself"

Merlin snorted, "It's hard to believe"

Then there was a knock on the door. "Enter" Maree called out and Arthur came in, "Maree" He became worried, "Are you alright?"

"I am just fine thank you. I am a fast healer Father"

Arthur felt a blush rise up on his cheeks, this was going to take a bit of getting used to, "Er, you are dressed?"

"I am able to dress myself" She said, standing with her hands behind her back. Arthur was taken back, surprised. "Wow"

"Well….." Maree looked up at her Father and walked up to him, giving him a hug. "You look so young" She looked up at him, "And handsome" She added, "Er" Arthur frowned, "I don't have grey hair around your time do I?"

"No, you have two sons on the way! You're active, you are certainly young at my time!" She said, making Arthur red in the face and Merlin snorted, but then remembering who is actually carrying the two sons makes him want to dig a hole and hide in it.

"Well. My Father would like you to join us in the great hall to further discuss what happened, our court physician Gaius will join us, he has good experience with magic from before the great purge"

"I'm delighted, take me there" Maree let her hand be taken by Arthur and they head out the door before Merlin buried his deep red face in the bed blankets.

"Welcome, Maree, so glad for you to join us, how is your fever?" Uther asked, happy to see his granddaughter.

"I have fully recovered my lord" Maree said. Her head turning to Morgana beside him, smiling while Morgana is surprised by her beauty at such an age.

"I must say, how beautiful you are, may I ask for your age?" He asked, "Of course you mean no offence, I am ten years old"

Uther looked up at Arthur, "And Arthur is your Father in your time, you are from the future?"

"Yes, I am"

"You say magic is a myth?"

"Yes indeed, they are wiped from the face of the Earth, but alas, there will always be sorcerers and Pauline is many of the very few left. If her spell has succeeded, she may be here to try and change that"

"I can understand that, and we can all agree if she has succeeded, that we must have her found and executed" Uther looked at Arthur, "Yes Father"

"But there is another issue" Maree stated. And she brought their attention, "I cannot stay here, I have to go back…and…..magic may be the only way of taking me back to the future"

"Yes, that is a concern. It is but illegal here"

Maree took a moment and spoke, "I don't think that will be of your concern"

"Why is that?"

"I have a bodyguard, he will surely come for me to take me back, If you would let him"

"Take you back using magic?"

"People that are born with magic are usually blocked when spotted at birth, they may have it but they cannot access it, or use it. There are only few people that can, and they have to be tested through fully before we can be sure that they are not evil and they can only use their spells under the order of the King" She looks at Arthur, "Magic can be evil, but it is also useful if we control it in our own way, manipulate it, grasp it"

Uther takes this in, "I see. if you bodyguard comes, I will check him myself"

"He will let you willingly"

"And if he proves available to take you back safely, I will allow him to take you back"

Merlin came back to Gaius's chambers to tell him everything that Maree shared after Gaius came back from the meeting, he was astounded and shocked and confused, he didn't know what to say.

"So Maree has magic?" Gaius asked. "Yes, I don't know how she is doing this to be honest"

"Merlin, Maree got Uther to allow her bodyguard to use magic in order to send her back to the future if he comes to pick her up"

"How did she talk her way through that?"

"She said that people that are born with magic have it blocked so they can't access it, her bodyguard having being one of the very few people that can only do spells under the order of the King after being through fully tested so she assures him that he won't do anything rash"

"Clever girl" Merlin huffs, impressed.

"Well, she is smart, for one thing. I wonder which parent she gets that from"

"I still can't grasp the fact that I am her other parent"

"Where is she now?" Gaius asked, "She is with Uther, Morgana and Arthur having dinner"

"So delighted to have you join us tonight Maree" Uther said. "My pleasure, it's always such an honour"

"So. In your time, Arthur is King? Would you care to tell me?"

Now Arthur was interested.

"Well" Maree started, "You should be very proud of Arthur, extremely proud in fact,"

Arthur takes his time to take a sip of his drink, "He is a King of 59 kingdoms"

Overwhelmingly shocked, Arthur's drink goes the wrong way and he starts coughing violently. Maree gave him a pat on the back, half laughing, "Are you okay?"

"Yes- yes….I'm fine" He swallowed, "How is 59 kingdoms even possible?!"

"Well. In my time, you are a living legend, Camelot is like a utopia. It has grown all over the world, and created peace"

Uther looked so proud of his son. Arthur chuckled nervously, unsure of what to feel. Morgana just looked blankly at her, thinking if Maree is even telling the truth.

"Though. There are some changes"

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"Like titles, it doesn't matter what rank or title you have, we are all equals, all the same. There is no such thing as noble blood or being a peasant, we are all human, the same people"

Uther didn't know what to say to that, "Really?"

"There is no people without Camelot, and there is no Camelot without it's people. Face it, Arthur, what would happen if you never had Merlin?"

"Well…I'd never get anything done- wait, you know Merlin?"

"Yes, that aside. Without him, you'd never be dressed right, never get your duties done on time. And if you can't do that, how will we run a kingdom? And if a kingdom can't be run, then how will Camelot survive? Where will the people live?"

"I see" Uther said, seeing sense.

"They help us all the time, and they deserve to be treated the same as we are treated. As we serve them as well, look, Arthur married a serving girl"

"What?" Arthur took a glance at Gwen in the corner of the room. Uther frowned, "But believe it or not, she is loved by everyone, because she understands what the people need"

"That makes sense"

"And she helped unite eight of those fifty nine kingdoms, the whole of Albion"

"Are you first in line?" Arthur asked, changing the subject. "Yes. But well…..people wouldn't approve of me…."

"Why?" Uther asked. Maree gulped, "I was….born with magic"

"How terrible…..how can that happen really?" Uther asked. "It happens without any reason" Maree explained, "It's no one's fault. I don't blame my Father, he got it blocked when I was young, it was so scary….."

Morgana's eyes went soft as she could understand how she felt.

"I can feel it, it's like a warm husk, it doesn't hurt me but I am glad I can't use it. Because…."She started the fake tears, "It feels like it's my fault I have it, and I can't help feeling that" She wipes her eyes. "And…..people think I'm evil when I am not….so I am not suitable to be Queen…..I feel like a failure to our Kingdom…." She starts crying, "I'm sorry, this is not good behaviour that you would expect at the table…." She said, wiping her eyes and clenching on her Father's shoulder.

Uther was about to say something before Arthur stopped him, "Father" Arthur sighed, sad, "Let her be. She is my daughter and I won't let any harm come to her, she has come here peacefully, and has respected us and I think she deserves our own respect. The fact she has had the courage to come here and alert us of the sorcerer has helped this Kingdom, that means that she has good in her heart and that her magic doesn't change her"

Maree genuinely smiled, "Thank you Father" and she then looked at Uther, "I hope that my warning helps the Kingdom, even just a little, though I am of dirty blood"

"You're not dirty" Arthur said. "Thank you Father" Maree replied.

Uther didn't speak a word for the rest of the night.

"Where is Maree?" Josh asked as Mordred fretted. "What Pauline used was a time spell she must have gotten in the past or the future, we don't know. We just have to find out where from Pauline so I can get her back myself safely. We are lucky that she didn't succeed in teleporting herself"

"The police are speaking to her right now, you can speak to her after they are done"

"Yes. Once I have the information, I am leaving right away to take her back"

"Be careful Mordred"

Maree awoke from her slumber the next morning after that eventful dinner, she had left Uther lost in thought and Arthur overprotective and also Morgana with a bit of hope, hopefully.

Merlin came in after she had awoken, he was surprised to see her awake.

"I see that you are an early bloomer. But what did you do to Arthur?"

"What?"

"He has been polite to me all morning, saying thank you and please. What did you do to him?"

"Well, I told him about the fact that titles don't matter and Camelot isn't a kingdom without its people and explained why and all that, it made sense to them"

Well, whatever you did, it has Uther quiet all morning and Arthur all polite, it's weird"

Suddenly they hear something vibrate in Maree's pocket and they too notice, so Maree got up from her bed and took her phone out of her jacket pocket, frowning, she swipes the screen and sees that she has received a text message from Mordred.

 _"_ _How did he….?"_

It read, _"Where are you? Pauline didn't get into the circle and she has been arrested for illegal magic, I have to pick you up, please reply"_

She replied to him immediately with Merlin behind her back, wondering what she is doing.

"What is that?"

"It is an invention called a phone, you will come to see them soon enough" She exits the messenger app when Merlin catches glance of their family photo as the wallpaper.

"Is that us?" He excitedly asked, "Why is there a crown on my head?"

"You're King Consort"

"Ok, how does this work? Is it magic?" He asked, amazed.

"No, it's science" She goes scrolling through her photos to show Arthur and Merlin together in the royal bed with baby Maree in the middle. "Aw, this is adorable…..and kind of embarrassing….. as long as we're happy though"

Maree silently put away her phone in her pocket. "Could you go and please tell Arthur that my bodyguard will be picking me up soon? He would like an audience with the King"

"Sure, I will do that right away"

"Thank you"

Maree nodded and she went out with him but they parted ways, she walked into the great hall where she felt a magical presence, then she could feel Mordred come in.

"Maree!"

She flipped around to see Mordred run up to her, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No. But the good news is that Uther has allowded you to take me back, did Pauline succeed?"

"No. She has been arrested for illegal magic use and for using my son to do her acts for her. He was threatened"

She gasped, "Poor Elliot, is he okay?" She asked, "Yes, he is alright. He seems to be a bit petrified still. Now we have to go before we do anything to the past, once we go out the spell will trigger a memory wipe of the people that have seen or talked to you"

"Good, but you will have to keep your mouth shut. Keep your back straight and do not say anything unless if I allow you to"

"Alright, I am at your command princess" He stands and his face becomes blank. "Follow me" She whispered. "And do not mention anything about magic"

Maree walked along and went to Arthur's chambers, knocking on the door, Arthur called out for her to enter.

She walked in nervously, and Mordred came behind her.

"Is this your bodyguard?" Arthur asked and Mordred didn't speak. "Yes, this is Mordred" Maree introduced but Mordred didn't move from his blank stance.

"I see. Let's go to my Father and he will take a look at him"

Merlin from the sidelines frowned at the sight of Mordred.

 _"_ _Mordred?"_ Merlin asked.

 _"_ _Keep your head down Merlin, you may know me as a bad person in your time, but I come here with no harm"_

 _"_ _Mordred, come along now"_ Maree said.

And Mordred followed Maree, as they went to seek an audience with Uther.

"Father"

Immediately Uther eyed the new figure, Mordred. "Is this your bodyguard that you spoke of?"

"Yes my lord" Maree nodded.

Uther motioned for him to come forward, but Mordred doesn't move. So Uther speaks up, "Come forward"

"I am sorry but, he doesn't respond unless if it's myself or the present King, Arthur" Maree explained.

Uther looked at Arthur and nodded at him before Arthur spoke, "You may obey his commands"

Mordred then kneeled down to Uther and didn't speak a word, so Uther motioned for him again and Mordred stepped up.

Uther eyed him cautiously, "Your name?"

"Mordred"

"Do you have relatives?"

"An adopted son your majesty"

He looked at Maree, "Adoptive son?"

"Permission from Arthur, his son also has blocked magic, Mordred is to teach him the correct ways" Maree said.

Uther hummed, and looked at Mordred further before making his decision.

"You may stay in the dungeons until further notice"


End file.
